


It's A Lot Like You

by Haza_Souz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, i love them, my WoL mentioned, spoilers for the E8 minion, spoilers for the eden storyline in general actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: [SPOILERS for Eden's Verse]we can't have coffee cookies EVERY time we go here, after all
Relationships: Gaia/Ryne | Minfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	It's A Lot Like You

'Can I leave this to you for a moment? It's a hassle to deactivate it and pack it, and I'll be back soon.'

Gaia regretted saying yes already, sitting at her table in the Crystarium cafe. So much for a minute - but then people with a saviour complex like Asch tended to be pretty bad at keeping time. And so, Gaia was now the proud babysitter of a little wind-up Ryne, a mammet barely capable of staying upright on a bumpy surface. At least it kind-of listened to her, and it was kinda cute...

Anyway, Gaia had successfully hidden it away from Ryne for the last two days, but now she really had to own up. She didn't know how to turn the damn thing off, and the last time she'd left it in her room at the Pendants, she'd come 'home' to a whirlwinded room.

The Oracle of Darkness bit her thumb and let her knee shake under the table, no idea even how to broach the subject. The wind-up Ryne waddled around the table, stopping to look at the empty coffee cup, then going back to in front of Gaia's scowling face.

"And she said you'd be well-behaved," Gaia grumbled, poking the forehead of the automaton with a fringer, making it stumble backwards. Immediately she felt bad and slipped the same hand behind it, catching it, watching as it pushed itself upwards with two stumpy arms. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean that. You're fine, just..."

"You just came into my life at a time I wasn't ready for it." She sighed and slumped in her seat, arms crossed and head laid moodily on them. "I thought we'd have parted by now, for sure."

A few seconds of sulking later, Gaia felt a light tap on her head, twitching up and seeing the Ryne doll tap her again, in an imitation of the comforting air-pat Ryne sometimes did. She felt a tiny smile tug at the corner of her lips, before letting it drop again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?", she tried joking, resting her chin on her hand. "You're not going to get any of my coffee cookies, you know that. You sure as heck didn't give me any of yours after I saved you from that stunt you pulled with Shiva." Her free hand idly wandered up, patting the wind-up Ryne on the head, seeing the little thing nuzzle just the lightest bit against her palm, and Gaia couldn't help but let the little smile bloom across her face.

"...None of those, but..." She leaned forwards and touched her lips very, very gently to the pads of her middle and index finger, then moved it to touch the Oracle-simulacrum's little cheeks. No more than that, and she immediately felt stupid, but then the little mammet curled up her head and huddled together, wobbling as if in embarrassment. Oh, it was so cute, and so like Ryne, Gaia thought and let herself giggle just a bit.

"Gaiaaa~!"

She sat up straight in her chair, seeing Ryne jog up with one waving hand and a smile brighter than the light shining from ear to ear.

"Hi! Um... hi!" Ryne slowed and put her heels together, bowing her head in greeting and looking at Gaia. "Sorry, were you waiting long?"

"Not long at all. Sit down, I got us our orders - ginger cookies?" It felt light and free, talking with Ryne about even the easiest things. She felt like a steel trap with a spring that had long been overdue a removal.

"You remembered!" Ryne clapped happily, and then sat down opposite Gaia. "Then next time will be my treat, okay?" She took Gaia's slight nod as agreement, and then for the first time glanced down at the wind-up replica. "Is this a...?"

Gaia reached out with a hand. "Okay- before you freak out, this is from-"

"It's so cute!", Ryne interrupted her with a cheerful chirp, scooping the wind-up Ryne in two hands, making a little platform for it to step waveringly on, doing a little twirl. "I've seen these before - I think Asch has them made by someone from the Source, after her adventures. Wow, this is amazing, it's so lovely!"

Gaia looked at Ryne, a bright light right next to her, the light breeze fluttering the ends of her light brown hair about; feeling more at peace than she ever thought she could be.

"It... yeah. It's you exactly."

"Gaia? Ha, haha, wh-what are you saying...?" Ryne looked to her, lips parted in a moment of surprise... A second passed and she looked away bashfully, but then Gaia had to turn away herself, the tips of her ears blushing red. Embarrassment, happiness, and amusement battled inside her heart, her face quirking lightly, and knew that their future would find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not at all a hamfisted simile for how they interacted at all. go away i cant write


End file.
